What You Want
"What You Want" is the sixth episode of the TV-series Danny Phantom. When Danny's best friend Tucker expresses jealousy over his ghost power, he gets his wish to have one of his own by ghost genie Desiree, but he's slowly succumbing to its ghostly powers. Episode Recap Tucker narrates this story by starting out how he and Danny are best friends, sharing everything except Danny's ghost power. He uses them when a genie named Desiree breaks free from her bottle at a local swap meeting due to the actions of a hyperactive child wanting cotton candy. Desiree grants the little girl her wish by literally spilling the entire swap meeting with cotton candy. Danny manages to fling Desiree back through the use of a new ghost power, a blast of ecto that shoots of his hands, something Tucker deeply admires. The scene switches to a football game where Tucker and a very sick Sam watches, supporting Danny who was called in to wear the school mascot's costume, something he isn't enjoying. Casper High's team is losing the game, so Dash makes a hopeful wish that he'd turn into "a kind of monster who can crush these guys single-handed". Dash gets his wish when Desiree appears and literally turns him into a monster. Danny asks Tucker for his help to fill in for the mascot costume while Danny fishes out the ghost in Dash, returning him to normal. After sending Dash's ghost back in the Fenton Ghost Portal, Danny accidentally flies through the Fenton's latest invention: The Fenton Ghost Catcher, which has the appearance of a dream catcher, immediately splitting his ghost self from his human half briefly before his ghost half flies back into his human self. He's parents later explain how the catcher takes away ghost energy. Tucker, in his mascot costume meanwhile gets a beating from the football team out of anger for losing the game. Danny checks up on the sick Sam before entering the movie theater with Tucker the next day. In the same theater, Paulina eyes a movie poster for "Sayonara Pussycat" and laments her desire to be as cute and popular as her. Desiree enters and grants her her wish, literally turning her into a smaller, cuter, "chibi" version of herself. Everyone surrounding her instantly gives their attention and praise to her. Stuck with another dilemma, Danny excuses himself from Tucker and heads for Paulina. Tucker sits himself inside the theater, complaining on how the movie he wanted to see was sold out and how tired he is of being left out. He desires ghost powers, too, so Desiree appears and grants him his wish. Tucker is given ghost powers and he immediately takes advantage of them, playing pranks one after another. Danny in the meantime managed to extract the ghost Konnichiwa out of Paulina, but upon his return, he doesn't find Tucker anywhere. Danny leaves the movie theater to see Desiree grant another person's wish, that of a driver who's stuck in traffic and wishes his car can fly to get out of it. Desiree grants the wish so now his car is literally flying in the air. Naturally this guy is freaked out and is paralyzed with fear. Danny flies over to rescue him, only to be shocked to see Tucker flying over as well. Not revealing where and how he got his powers, Tucker instead tries to steer the car away to safety, only to aim straight for a building. Using his intangibility, Danny saves them both. Tucker, thinking he's being a show-off argues with Danny, ignoring the car crash-landing in a silo. Tucker leaves Danny in anger, flying at speeds Danny himself have yet to master. Tucker checks up on Sam while pulling more pranks with his powers, deciding not to tell her yet out of fear she might be jealous as he assumes Danny is. By school the next day, Danny (who is starting to get a cold of his own) digs inside Tucker to see what could be wrong with him. Tucker easily resists and harshly orders him never to do that again. He continues throwing pranks around the school, including possessing Paulina to get her to date him. Danny possesses Paulina, too and they argue back and forth in her own body. There, Tucker accidentally reveals how he got his powers, compelling Danny to have a chat with Baba Zita, as Tucker yells that they are no longer friends anymore. Danny heads over to Baba Zita who once owned the genie bottle Desiree came from. She tells the story of how Desiree was once a harem girl. Her Sultan gave her whatever she desired, but later she was banished by the Sultan’s jealous wife. Dying of a broken heart--and old age--her restless spirit wandered for years granting wishes for others at a cost. With this new piece of knowledge, Danny goes to a fountain and makes a wish by tossing a coin in the water, but to no avail. A businessman arrives after and makes a wish in the same fountain, hopelessly asking for a million dollars. Desiree appears, but Danny stops her before she could grant him the wish. He demands her to turn Tucker to normal to which she states she cannot, telling him his fate is sealed come noon tomorrow. Tucker's jealousy increases his ghost power, making him able to turn into the most powerful ghost boy ever and literally filling with rage. Danny fights Desiree and nearly loses until he gets the idea to wish her into the Fenton Thermos ("If I weren't a C student, I would have thought of that five days ago."). Unable to resist a wish, Desiree is sucked into the thermos. Danny heads back inside the school to catch Tucker changing his grades in the computer's school records. Danny tries to tease Tucker, but he only gets angrier, turning him more ghost like. A battle between two best friends rages on with Danny losing. He decides the only way to bring him back is to get him to chase him which, to his luck, Tucker does, both eventually reaching the Fenton household. There, he pushes Tucker into the ghost catcher, separating Tucker from his ghost half and catching it inside his thermos. Tucker apologizes for being so jealous while Danny apologizes for showing off. Afterwards, the two end up with the sickness Sam had, but happy they're best friends again. Casting *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Grey DeLeslie as Sam Manson *Rob Paulson as Jack Fenton *Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton Transcript Main article: What You Want/Transcript '' Trivia *'1st appearance': Desiree, the Granter of Wishes *''Introduced Ghost Powers: Ghost Ray *The announcers at the football game in the opening are animated - and voiced by - Butch Hartman and his producer, Steve Marmel. *This is the only time Tucker ever has ghost powers of his own. He is shown using powers before this episode, but he only had them as a result of being overshadowed. *This episode marks the first time Jazz Fenton is not featured in. *Danny tells Sam that he and Tucker will head over to her house after they are done at the mall, but they are shown at the movie theater. It is possible there is another theater in the mall. Goofs *At the end of the episode, Tucker is seen without glasses for the first time. *When he goes ghost before battling Desiree for the first time in the beginning of the episode, Danny's arms are seen already in ghost form, yet being completely white with black outline. But when the rings pass over them, they don't change except the gloves' lengths being corrected and the black outline on the gloves turning grey. *When Danny walks away from the well after failing to summon Desiree, he's in human form. Yet when he turns around due to being alarmed when Desiree is about to grant a typical million dollars wish to a guy, his hair is already grey when he makes his eyes turn green in the close-up. He had only just turned around, so he should not have been able to do that so fast. *Throughout the episode, Desiree's eyes are red. Yet on the title card, she is shown flowing out of the lamp in a gas form with green eyes. **Additionally, this episode always has her smoke form as green with none of her true form's features. Yet on the title card, her smoke form is dark purple with said eyes. And her smoke changes to pink in Memory Blank. *Inside the movie theater, the crowd of movie-goers is composed of multiple duplicate background characters. For example, two Mias, two Rebeccas, etc. Allusions *''"Sayonara PussyCat" is a parody of the popular ''"'Hello Kitty'"' '''franchise.' *In the flying car scene, Danny says to the driver, "Slow down, Jeff Gordon!" This is an obvious reference to 4-time NASCAR champion Jeff Gordon. Gordon has also appeared in Nickelodeon Magazine several times. *In The Movie theater scene, Tucker and Danny are behind an arcade game. The game is actually "Crash Nebula" from another Butch Hartman-directed cartoon, The Fairly Oddparents. *During the football game, one of the announcers exclaims, "Holy Mark McGwire!" referring to the famous baseball player. *Danny getting the corrupted Tucker to throw him into the Ghost Zone is a reference to the film ''Song of the South, where Br'er Rabbit tricks Br'er Fox into letting him go by goading him into tossing him into a briar patch. Gallery es:Lo que quieras Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes